general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Butler
Shawn Butler is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2006-10= |-|2011-15= On December 22, after Jerry Jacks was taken by the WSB agents to Pentonville Penitentiary for Jerry's crimes against Robin and the citizens of Port Charles, Shawn gets released from Pentonville thanks to Anna, Robert, and James. Robin's look-alike Hayden Barnes helped his friend Curtis Ashford get all the proof against Nikolas Cassadine to prove Shawn is innocent. |-|2016-17= On January 8 after Patrick, Robin, and Emma moved away to Berkley, California; Shawn moves into 1938 Elm Street in Queens Point. On a wedding disaster where Landon Dixon was there under the spirits of Kyle Sloane and Helena Cassadine. When Dixon was holding a chapel-full of people hostage, he and his lawyer Ric were not surprised. Shawn called his lawyer Ric that they're coming for Sonny. After it was over, he goes to civil court unharmed along with T.J. and his lawyer Ric who were also unharmed along with Mayor Janice Lomax. The judge he sees in civil court is Amber Chua. In July 2016, Shawn goes to Cassadine Island in Greece with Sonny staying behind in Port Charles and gains a new enemy Valentin Cassadine one month after Janice Lomax was last seen. He found out that Cassadine Island was too dangerous for him when Valentin was holding hostages. Shawn calls the Greek authorities, Interpol, and Sonny. He also told Sonny not to engage on Valentin and needed to stay put in Port Charles. He also found out that Shawn is an ex-marine and Mayor Lomax had no skills of being a hostage negotiator. After the hostages escaped except Nikolas; the Greek authorities arrest Valentin's men as Valentin escapes while Shawn sees Sam, Jason, Ava, Dante, Lulu, Laura, and Kevin. They head back to Port Charles and heads to General Hospital with the help of Interpol and the Coast Guard. At General Hospital, he and his friends meets Dr. Hamilton Finn who was new there and have them treat them for malaria except Shawn. |-|2018-19= On August 9, Shawn is happy that Shiloh is in custody so that he and his friends can have peace as Dawn of Day is shut down. On August 12, Shawn became discouraged when Franco calls himself Andrew Cain via memory transfer after he saved Cameron Webber. |-|2020-present Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford - Shawn's friend, Jordan's husband, and T.J.'s uncle/stepfather *Jordan Ashford - Shawn's ex-lover *T.J. Ashford - Shawn's son with Jordan *Brook Lynn Ashton *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Hayden Barnes *Ray Butler - Shawn's father *Neil Byrne *Joseph Campbell *Charlotte Cassadine - Sonny's step-granddaughter *Spencer Cassadine *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua - Judge in civil court *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos - Sonny's wife and Jordan's friend *Morgan Corinthos - Sonny's son with Carly (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Shawn's friend *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri - Sonny's grandson *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *James Horowitz *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis - His son's girlfriend, Sonny's niece, and Ric's daughter *Ric Lansing - Sonny's maternal half-brother, Shawn's attorney, and former District Attorney *Griffin Munro *Delores Padilla *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Coleman Ratcliffe *Natalie Rawles - Jordan's best friend *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Sonny's longtime best friend *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Siobhan Spencer - (deceased) *Damian Spinelli - Shawn's counterpart *Georgie Spinelli *Willow Tait *Clyde Thompson *Ellie Trout *Aiden Webber *Cameron Webber *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *James West *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Lainey Winters *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain - Kevin Collins' twin brother *Stephen Clay - aka Caleb Morley (deceased) *Landon Dixon *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Bryce Henderson *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Alex Marick - Anna Devane's twin sister *Harmony Miller *Liesl Obrecht *Raj Patel *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mobsters Category:Teachers and professors Category:African-Americans Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s